creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SoPretentious
Archives Query about a pasta Hi Jack. I read then reread your pasta ‘There‘s Something in the Way‘ which you wrote for the song competition. Despite the comments from users who seem very clear about what‘s going on, I was slightly confused, though I think in this case, I‘m the only one missing something. It‘s a good pasta, which I‘m interested in, so I‘d just like to ask, what happened at the end? Did mister jensen kill the mother? Did he write the note? How does the fish thing link to the baseball? Am I being an idiotic dick? (Don‘t answer that.) Thanks, and don‘t get me wrong, you‘re a good writer. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 21:40, May 30, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 I Am a Big Boy Hi SoPretentious, I rollbacked the edits you did on my story not because they were bad edits, but because I was going for a very, very specific tone/voice, and in some cases adding commas broke the flow up. Also, was there a reason you changed the ? I don't see why it should be changed unless you know something (maybe the template will be deleted in the future?) that I'm missing. By the way, in this sentence: "Oh, our little honeybee is asleep," she says tucking him in, "Better not wake him up then." There is no need to make 'Better' lowercase. The two dialogue pieces are separate sentences. MrDupin (talk) 10:30, May 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Fixed all of them, thanks. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 12:50, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :Again, all fixed, except number two, because while it's grammatically incorrect, it's still quite widely used, and the alternative sounds awkward. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:54, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sorry. I normally check by googling words to be sure when they have Z's or U's. I didn't realize that the British spelling including C's and S's. I was familiar with the Z and S rule (like with realise), as well as the "o and u" rule (like with colour). I use Google Chrome and it's dictionary is wonky and only recognizes american based spelling. I'll try to be more careful in the future. Thanks for correcting my mistake and letting me know :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 21:50, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :You keep it up too! Hang in there and don't get discouraged :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 23:09, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Nav Please only add the Nav templates to stories that are in a series. (We have all of EAP categorized to make it easier to find.) There is no need to link them alphabetically. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:44, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :Then why link the Gold-bug to the Black Cat? Please notify admins BEFORE doing these things. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:52, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :Those stories are only a collection, not a series. They shouldn't be linked. :Jay Ten (talk) 22:54, May 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: the template's used when an image adds nothing to the page, but instead of removing the image, we hide it because it makes a good thumbnail for the pasta. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 06:30, May 30, 2015 (UTC) RE: Comments Assuming you mean the ones by GMtheDirector? Taken care of. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:15, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :Np. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:28, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Fixed, thanks. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:58, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the support Hey, I really appriciate all the support. Thanks! Banningk1979 (talk) 17:44, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Oh, right. I understand now. The men beating each other with baseball bats was what the mother was watching when she said 'they don't have feelings'. I wasn't sure whether that linked to the note at the end. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 10:59, May 31, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 RE: Ah, sorry about that. I kept setting out time to read them, then having to do something else, and forgetting I was going to in the first place. I'll try and take a look through them tomorrow. Again, sorry! | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:19, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Confusion (?) Hey Pretentious, I just noticed that you ninja'd me in messaging LordMReaper about adding the Marked for Review category on his story Micheal. Originally I removed that category, as he added it for the wrong reasons. I haven't read the story, so I'm not sure if it should be M4R'ed or not. If you feel like it really needs to be reviewed, rollback my edits on the story. Sorry for the messup. MrDupin (talk) 22:21, June 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: My story I would just like to thank you for editing my story, and helping me edit it earlier. THANK YOU!-Acutex49Acutex49 (talk) 01:55, June 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Becoming A Rollbacker Hello, I have noticed that you are a member of the rollbacker team. I would like to join sometime in the coming months, so what are the requirements needed? If you don't want to tell me, just give me the link to the part of the site because I can't find it...thanks-Acutex49Acutex49 (talk) 13:17, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Also, how do you make a cool signiture like the one you have? WW Request If you are not busy, I made huge changes to I Think My Parents Have Been Replaced. I made it longer and better. I have reviews that it has a few spell check and grammar mistakes, but I was hoping you could point those out. People said it had a few story issues, but I made a fairly interesting way to solve it.--Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 22:43, June 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: My Wiki Do you know how to get the wiki to show the type of staff a person is (such as Rollback, Admin)? Also, your code, if you choose to use it, is "ADMIN" 23457. Go to here----->http://storypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2172 and post a reply to the thread with your code if you choose to use it. It will be marked as null and void if not used within 2 days (this sites time) and a new code will be sent to someone else. Thank you for reading.It's Great To Be In Control! It's Fun To Rule! (talk) 00:53, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Make sure to post your '''code "ADMIN"23457 at the link said above! And, I want the rights to go under the community tab, which I erased. :PIt's Great To Be In Control! It's Fun To Rule! (talk) 12:51, June 4, 2015 (UTC) '''PLEASE ACCEPT YOUR MISSION STATED ABOVE. YOU CODE WILL BE MARKED AS NULL AND VOID IF NOT USED BY THIS SITES TIME NOW TOMORROW! (11:20 A.M. US Eastern Time)TEEHEE! (talk) 15:20, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Video The story was written by a freind, and he wanted me to add the video, he has permistion to add the video, under a deal made a while back. so, can I reupload the vid? RE: Please read the new content in my My Wiki post Please read the new content in my "My Wiki" post and do what it says to do....unless you are too busy oh here, which I would understand. I just really need staff for my wiki, and you seem like you can be trusted to be an admin on my site. Thanks for reading.TEEHEE! (talk) 21:56, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Also, please relpy to me on my talk page. Thanks for readingTEEHEE! (talk) 21:59, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for reading. The problem is I need other staff to actually get my wiki going and to make it like this one. If you know anyone that you trust and you think would be willing to help out, tell me. Also, I need a few tips on how to actually make it so some of the links have drop down boxes (Ex on this site: Genere List, Fourms, User Rights) and how to get them for when you click on them to go to another part of the site. And I want to know how to color your signature and make the (talk) part of it. Thanks for reading.TEEHEE! (talk) 22:21, June 4, 2015 (UTC) I don't know how to set up the templates for me to be able to see the applications.....I will do it tomorrow. Thanks.TEEHEE! (talk) 00:40, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hello I'm just here to say hello. You already have recived a hello from me before. Actually, you know me better than most people who have recently joined this wiki. You have talked with me a lot too. Anyway, forget that part. I want to know how you add color to your signiture. Thank you for reading...eehheheheTheEditorOfWikis18 (talk) 22:52, June 4, 2015 (UTC) You have talked to me before...but not this me, another me (confusing, right?) Anyway, it won't let me change my signiture becacuse the color thing makes it an "INVALID RAW SIGNITURE" and it says to check the HTML tags. Can you help me out here?TheEditorOfWikis18 23:13, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Dude, I was just trying to confuse you. :P....Thanks for giving me the information though. It''ll come in handy sometime soon. I AM THE EDITOR!!!!!!!!!!! 23:49, June 4, 2015 (UTC)'' Also, here is my new signiture, thanks for the helpI AM THE EDITOR!!!!!!!!!!! 23:49, June 4, 2015 (UTC) How do I do that?I AM THE EDITOR!!!!!!!!!!! 01:12, June 5, 2015 (UTC) I HAVE DONE IT!I AM THE EDITOR!!!!!!!!!!! 12:56, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Apology to Homo Sapiens Can you please rewiev my story "Apology to Homo Sapiens" at the Writer's Workshop? A person on the internet says (talk) 05:44, June 5, 2015 (UTC) RE:No more wiki :( I have decided to just give up on creating a wiki....if you know of any way to delete a wiki, please tell me......my wiki will never grow to be like this one without staff, and i cant even get any. Even you declined, which basically made me give up trying, because you seemed that you knew how to do a lot of stuff with a wiki, So, if you know how to close a wiki, please tell me, because I need to remove storypasta wiki for good. Thanks.You are next. 17:06, June 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Ban Please tell the admins to perma-ban TheEditorOfWikis18, he's really annoying.You are next. 20:56, June 5, 2015 (UTC) No nevermind, ignore that.....You are next. 20:57, June 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Banned from editing on trollpasta wiki I was banned from editing on trollpasta wiki. http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:MysteryMan49 <----Look and see. Ha.You are next. 22:16, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I have a story in writers workshop called Todd's Survival. I went to spellcheck.net and send everything was perfect but the word teared. I used it as in I teared up. Is that right?--Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 23:02, June 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey, you could probably use code like this: So you'd put that into a tabber, then populate the "Story 1", "Story 2" things with content. Let me know if I've done it wrong/you need any help with it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:50, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :Oh yeah, also, you probably saw this on my talk, but would you be interested in having your writing advice blogs (exhibit A and exhibit B) moved to Project:Writing Advice? Dupin suggested it to me and, looking over them now, they certainly are of a good enough quality to be there. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:56, June 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Whoops. It's because the first one is the left cell, and the second is the right, as opposed to the first being the top and the second being the bottom. To add more rows, you add another one of these: ::|- ::| Story 1 ::| Story 2 ::So typing this: :: ::Would output this: ::Hope that helps, | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:47, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Looking at what you're actually using that for, you may wish to remove the class="wikitable", which will get rid of the borders. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 09:55, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Writing Advice Blog May I add your recent blog to the Writing Advice project? It will be a very stellar addition. MrDupin (talk) 18:57, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :Added the advice, I locked the page as those should really be reviewed and approved before they get put up there. As was the case with a few writing advice blogs from the past that needed revision/a tonal change before they were ready. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:06, June 8, 2015 (UTC)